


[吉尔伽美什x远坂时臣]Horse

by yanyanq



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanq/pseuds/yanyanq
Summary: /裤袜高跟鞋预警/时臣并没有死与战争中的if线





	[吉尔伽美什x远坂时臣]Horse

/远坂凛

那只透明的水晶小马，这次好不容易依靠自己做出来了，凛第一时间就想拿给父亲看，无论如何，只要父亲看到的话，一定会露出笑容来吧。全心被这样的念头占去的凛，朝着父亲的卧室兴冲冲赶去的时候，挂钟的长短针方向正好在三点同时迭合。

以往这个时候，父亲通常会在起居室处理一些不这么繁重的事务，似乎也很少与母亲说话的样子，有那么几回，凛仗着母亲在场，只是略敲了房门便跑进起居室，扑到母亲怀里，但父亲与母亲却从来没有流露出对话被打断的不悦，甚至似乎在凛闯入之前，起居室便一直是安静的，仿佛只要这样彼此相伴就可以。

自母亲离世之后，凛还是第一次靠近父亲的卧室，即便叩门没有回应，她还是转开了门锁，只要门把可以转动，就代表此刻的空间向他人敞开，不存在着任何秘密——这几乎是所有魔术师家庭的共识，起居室并没有父亲的身影，凛不由得记起，这些日子，父亲似乎比往常要贪睡，有这么几回，几乎从午后进入卧房开始，直到晚餐才能再见到父亲的身影，流露出一种即便再令人神清气爽的魔术也无法掩饰的倦意。

也许现在离开的话会比较好——不，即便没和父亲照上面也不要紧，只要把这只小马放到父亲的床头柜上的话，父亲只要看一眼就会明白的吧。

凛轻手轻脚走进了父亲的卧房，父亲确实正在午睡，房间内空无一人，只有父亲而已——她对于房间的最后印象确实是这样，却在将小马置于床头柜后转身的那一刻，被凭空出现的金色英灵吓的差点尖叫出声——也许其中的功劳有大半部分必须归功于，明明知道凛一定会被吓着，却还仿佛恶作剧似的故意朝她伸出食指，比出安静手势的吉尔伽美什。

金色英灵翘着腿坐在父亲的床沿，母亲也总是坐在那个位置，靠近父亲的腰侧，被火系魔术垂爱的父亲是十足十的燥热体质，却偏又一年到头都坚持穿着长袖衬衫与西装，即便午睡，也不过是将外套脱下罢了，连领结也只肯微微松开，因此母亲总比父亲醒的早些，坐在床沿爱怜地以手帕拭去父亲额上的汗，或是在父亲起床后，替他重新打好领结。

金色英灵盯着自己的瞳孔色泽腥红，凛忽觉自己仿佛被蛇盯上的青蛙，动也不能动，父亲的英灵并不是梅杜莎，明明知道这一点，手脚却完全不听使唤，而在手脚的知觉终于归位后，出于对于危险的本能的，向后退了一步——床头柜因此发出了轻微的咚的一声，水晶小马单脚站立，在床头柜摇摇摆摆的晃动起来，像是喝醉酒的芭蕾舞者试图在快速的旋转中找到平衡。

凛一把抓过了小马，虽然知道无用，却还是整个人下意识缩到床头柜旁，等待着父亲发现自己。

然而过了一会，却什么都没有发生，屋里头安静的不像话，只有父亲细细的呼吸声从仿佛很远的地方传来。

她悄然探出头来，原以为这样大的动静一定会吵醒父亲的，然而父亲却只是变换了睡姿，似乎是真的睡得很沉，沉到甚至当再长大些后的凛光只是想起就能轻易察觉到不对劲的地步，就算是在家里也要随时维持警惕，总是这么说的父亲，现在的模样怎么说也过于放松了一点……

凛又盯着父亲看了一会，终于意识到究竟是哪里让她感到微妙的不对劲。

因为睡姿变换的关系，父亲的手臂有一部分从被子里伸了出来——那是理所当然的，只要是人类就会有手臂，但那或许是凛真正意义上的，第一次看见父亲的手臂。和自己同样是肤色的，却因为长年包覆在长袖衬衫下，内侧的手腕皮肤白得似乎要刺痛她的双眼，向来安定系在领口的领结早已不知所踪，就连衬衫最上方的两颗钮扣也全部散开了，这些向来代表着父亲的意象符号瞬间瓦解的一干二净，澟甚至压根都不敢确定，此刻父亲棉被下的身体是否其实未着片缕。

就在凛眨动眼睛的瞬间，也就不过是这个瞬间，这些绮丽的景象便消散了，澟这才大梦初醒，原是金色英灵替父亲拉上了被子，父亲还是原来的父亲，仿佛方才异样到有些香艳的场景，不过是澟的错觉——这一定也只能是她的错觉吧。

如同梦游一般，澟浑浑噩噩离开了房间，连同被她紧紧抱在怀中的水晶小马一起，离开寝室前，澟用尽全力回头看了一眼，她分明就不想回头，心底也有个声音叫她千万不要如此做，好像如果回了头心中便将会有某部分全然崩毁，但凛还是看了这么一眼，虽然其实什么也没有发生。

吉尔伽美什瞬间就已失去逗弄她的兴趣，这本来就是他的一时兴起，他仍是坐在原来那个位置上，就只是如此罢了，却让澟产生了一种，如果说出来的话，就是对母亲的亵渎的诡异念头。

她真的不应该回头的。

/远坂时臣

距离对于这首短小的午后插曲一无所知的远坂时臣醒来，已经是一个钟头后的事。

只要使用魔术的话，皱巴巴的衬衫也能平整如同才被熨烫，虽然不擅长家事，但若在家事的后头赋予魔术二字的话，远坂时臣的日子也还算过的有点样子，不过也仅此如此了，胸腹被烙上的无数细小红痕，无论如何都无法遮掩、也不被允许遮掩，这才令人感到沮丧和气恼。

首先接触到地面上的，是男子的双足中，属于脚尖的部分，从足底开始，乃至整条腿部，继续延伸到腰下的部位为止，却泛着奇异且光滑的，黑色的光泽，包裹着远坂时臣的双腿与臀部的，就是这样的东西，在女学生中十分受到喜爱的黑色裤袜。因为是紧身的关系吗，明明已经是最大尺寸了，却仍透出一种被锁链或刑具之类的东西一样的束缚之感，连身的裤袜勉强拉到了腰腹之下，两侧的臀肉如同从模具中呼之欲出的果冻一般，被松紧带勒住到极限后不住溢出，随着他身体的摆动轻微的晃动，那颤巍巍的可怜模样，或许也不能将这种变态的恶趣味的责任一味推卸到金色英灵身上。

无论如何都不可能习惯这样露骨的视线的，男子这样想着，避开了英灵存在下了床，但在意识到自己居然下意识已经习惯踮着脚触地的那刻，便瞬间就推翻了这样的想法。

反正现在不也成这样了吗。

晚餐是和金色英灵一起用的，这个人偶尔也会上桌吃饭，饭用的不多，倒是红酒一杯一杯的，从没有停下，在杯中晃荡的酒水似乎又将凛荡回了下午那个绮丽的梦境里，她偷偷地看着父亲，想确认着什么，挺直的身姿，游刃有余的用餐礼仪，一切都很完美，还是那个令凛既景仰又敬畏的父亲。

也许其实是强迫自己坚定着这个念头的凛，终于鼓起勇气，在饭后的甜点时间将小马送了出去，透明的水晶马映出了远坂时臣温和的笑脸，这样的表情很久已不曾在父亲脸上见到。

凛也随着父亲笑了起来，却在于此同时，注意到了他的水晶小马有着一双不祥的红色眼睛。

但那却是那个从者的眼睛，不怀好意的视线透过矿物折射完完整整传达到了凛这里，一看就知道是在打着某种坏念头，就连这样父亲都没有管他。

父亲实在太过于放纵他的从者了。

/吉尔伽美什

远坂时臣才来的及将小马摆上起居室的置物柜，就从背后感受到了从者赤裸的视线。

他有些麻木的背对着金色从者，一件件将衣物脱下，直到这剩下裤袜与衬衫为止，一直以来都是这样的流程，但……果然小马的视线十分的令人在意，一想到那是透过凛的魔法和手指制造出的物体，就仿佛和凛产生了联结，自己女儿送的礼物正在注视着自己脱衣服……分明就不是以前的自己会出现的念头，和这个人纠缠久了似乎整个人也变得奇怪起来，这个人老是在一些无法思考的场合问他，你要选择以什么身份而活，回回都是不同的答案，然而这些答案全都是错的，但其实他也无从判断如果回答正确会发生什么事，因为吉尔伽美什在听到这些话后，无一例外都是更凶狠的将他贯穿。

这些乱七八糟的回忆令他分了神，但吉尔伽美什却一点都没有露出不耐的样子，就像在等自己的小狗排泄或因为路边的鲜花蝴蝶而逗留那样，安静而耐心的等待着。

远坂时臣弯下腰拾起地上的西装裤，如同平常他给吉尔伽美什行礼那样的，双腿仍然笔直，只是将腰深深弯了下去，从英灵的角度来看的话，无论是几乎要透出布料的囊袋还是臀部之间紧夹着裤袜的孔洞，恐怕都能一览无遗，而当远坂时臣终于转过身来，裤袜的胯部已经被他勃起的男根撑的很薄，似乎随时都会破裂，衬衫倒还是还是原来的衬衫，却在胸前的地方挖了两个洞，露出男子日渐变得肉嘟嘟的乳头——这些日子远坂时臣都是这样子的打扮，穿着连身裤袜和露着乳头的衬衫，无论是进行灵脉巡礼或去魔术协会办事处，在家更无须说，就算西装的内里材质再如何柔软，长期摩擦的话，这样的结果必然是可以预期的吧，更何况吉尔伽美什可没为这件事少出过力。

吉尔伽美什从宝库提出了一样东西，摆到了远坂时臣面前，真的这个人就算从宝库挖出一只真的马都不会如此令人惊讶，但那却是一双高跟鞋，显然是主人在此现世后才被放入宝库中，细细的跟和红色的鞋面，虽然尺寸有些大了，却仍是和黑裤袜十分相配的一双高跟鞋。

「穿上给我看。」

就是这样踮着脚仿佛悬空着走路的感觉，如同这双此刻承载支托着远坂时臣全身重量的高跟鞋，这份歪七扭八的关系正式此刻支撑着这个人的全部，正是这份关系让他像现在这样挺直背脊，连接着他的肢体，使他的头颅高高扬起，全部都是这个人，如同那匹起初被一次性注入了过多魔力而塑形失败的小马一样，远坂时臣整个人被吉尔伽美什一次又一次重新捏塑，直至他无法负荷，全身被英灵的魔力盈满，如同从糖罐边缘溢出的蜜。

总是能比上一次更深刻的意识到这一点的男人，面孔泛出深深的红色，同时却像走秀的模特一样，踩着跟鞋从起居室走进了卧室，优雅，缓慢，同时仿佛在展示着某种东西。

在英灵的示意下，他坐上了床头柜，通常这个柜子都放着些小玩意，像是鉴定宝石用的单眼镜片或是钢笔信纸之类，然而现在放的最多的是远坂时臣的臀部，几乎是每个晚上，他都会爬上这里，臀部正好铺满整个台面。尽管鞋子是最大的尺寸，毕竟还是女鞋，之于男子而言还是有些过于窄小了，因此一爬上去，男子便把鞋子挣开，却又不敢完全脱下，穿着裤袜的脚趾光滑几乎没有阻力，于是只能使用脚趾钩住鞋尖内侧，高跟鞋悬在脚趾上晃里晃当的荡着，分明什么都尚未开始，却已经像是被好好的使用过后的样子。

远坂时臣个头也不算矮了，每当被英灵拥在怀里，却总显得特别矮小，英灵顺着丝袜抚摸着，连前头的根部也不放过，又移动到了臀部，另一手捏扯着御主的乳头，最后干脆地将裤袜撕开，玩弄着男子昂扬的性器和臀眼，进入倒不是这么急迫——虽然也不是不急，但他更喜欢看自己名义上的御主被玩弄的身体发软无从抵抗的样子。

「今天下午小姑娘其实来过卧室哦，你知道吗，tokiomi，」如预期之中，一提到关于女儿的事，男子瞬间绷直了背脊，肠道内的软肉绞着吉尔伽美什的性器，金色英灵像是恶魔一样（本来也就是）继续在男子耳边低语，「似乎是一做出了那个东西就想拿来给父亲看的样子，结果却看见父亲从被剪破的衬衫里露出的胸部，被这种东西包裹还擅自兴奋起来的东西，这么糟糕的样子，全都被看见了哦。」

远坂时臣抗拒着这种可能性的产生，但生理上的快感仍是一波接着一波，一边想着这个人才不会让这种事发生一边达到了高潮。

「射里面了，夹紧一点，嗯？」

男子的大腿紧紧箍着英灵健壮的腰，却因为裤袜的关系双腿不往地下滑，明明一直以来只是被动的承受一切，但此刻为了不让身体往下坠，只能不断的抬腰主动贴近吉尔伽美什的下腹，看上去倒像是他才是渴求的那一方。

魔力和身体被同时被满足，英灵在御主的体内待了一会，才将性器慢慢抽了出来，部分红肿的穴肉沾着白汤在性器抽离的同时微微翻出如同烂花，在高潮后的痉挛收缩下才终于缩回了体内。

吉尔伽美什轻拍了两下御主的屁股，男子乖顺从桌上爬下，踩着高跟鞋翘起臀部跪在吉尔伽美什的脚边，吸允英灵疲软下来的性器，尚未被身体吸收的汁水精液从臀缝汨汨往外冒出，在裤袜上糊成一团，少数渗入了房间铺着的长毛地毯中，留下似乎就连将窗户全数打开也无法真的驱散的腥膻之味。

「是骗人的吧，刚才那些话。」

因为是王的东西，所以一定不会被他人夺走，抱着这样微妙的心情，始终紧抓着这个人的肩膀。

吉尔伽美什其实算是很护短的。

「不过小姑娘闯进来是真的哦。」

仿佛一头餍足的雄狮，金色英灵在发泄完过剩的精力后，倚着远坂时臣，心满意足阖上了眼睛。

/FIN.


End file.
